The Exchange Student
by Hand of Blades
Summary: A human exchange student comes to Corneria to attend Fox's high school. He faces numerious challenges as he tries to fit in at the school. Pilot for a series.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox nor do I own whatever one of the characters sings in this (I don't have the lyrics in the story so I think if follows the guidelines). This is just a pilot for a story I am thinking about writing so don't freak if nothing really makes sense, it's kind of supposed to be like that.

Fox walked around the auditorium till he reached the stage door, after a brief word exchange with the teacher at the door he managed to get back stage. As he walked around and dodge the furs running around making last minute preparations for the show he spotted Zane leaning against a wall. As he rushed over to Zane's side he gave him a quick pat on the back as he said, "You sure you want to go through with this man"?

"Yeah I'm sure, this is my chance to repay all the shit I've been put through," Zane said with a sigh.

"This may be your chance but you've still got a month before you head home and well, things won't get any easier if you do this," Fox muttered as a skunk teacher tried to quiet everyone as the lights dimmed. "Well if you're sure about this then nothing I say will stop you, so put on a hell of a show."

"Don't I always," Zane asked with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Fox said with a laugh as he headed to his seat.

Zane started to pace back and forth as the show began and the sounds of the crowd flowed into the back stage as they responded to the contestants. "Come on this is easy," Zane muttered to himself as he rubbed his hands together, "this isn't the first time I've sang in front of a crowd. But then again all those other times half the crowd didn't want me off their planet. Ah well."

"Hey Zane," the skunk whispered in his ear, "you're up next break a leg, literally."

"Gee thanks for the encouragement teach," Zane said sarcastically.

"Just be glad the principal allowed you in the show at all," the skunk shot back.

"Yeah he has a heart of gold don't he," Zane said with a smile.

"Just get out there," the skunk said annoyed.

"As you wish."

Fox slide back into his seat next to Krystal and looped an arm around her as she leaned into him. "So he's really going to do what he plans," she asked?

"Yeah he really plans to go through with this," Fox said as the lights in the auditorium dimmed and Peppy walked out on stage.

"Alright everyone I hope you came ready to hear and see the talent present at our school. As your principal I expect you all to treat each contestant with the respect they deserve. Now I turn the show over to our head of the Arts department Mrs. Monroe."

A tall pink cat walked out on stage and accepted the mike from Peppy, "Thank you Mr. Hair and welcome students and parent to our show I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our first contestant Nathan Hath who will be performing an original guitar solo tonight." A young fox walked out on stage and sat in a chair in the center of the stage and picked up his guitar and after a moment of quick adjustment let his fingers begin to dance across the strings. Fox and Krystal listen with a smile as contestant after contestant walked on then off stage. After a while Katt and Falco took the seat behind them.

"Hey how's it hanging Fox he really going to do it," Falco asked?

"Yeah, hey Katt does your mom know what he's singing," Fox answered.

"Yeah she had to approve the song choice, funny thing is she smiled when she told me what he was singing," Katt said.

"I imagine she did," Krystal said with a laugh. Suddenly a group of furs walked up and sat in front of the group.

"Wolf," Fox said with a growl as he recognized the furs.

"You got a problem pup," Wolf said with a smile as he turned around in his seat.

"Yeah you," Fox said with a snarl.

"Tough cause I like this seat, so I heard that that human's going to go on tonight, I'm surprise he's even going to show his face after what happed last week."

"He is Wolf, he even changed what he was going to sing," Krystal said with a smile.

"Yeah that so, well I'm sure he'll screw it up and we'll all get a good laugh," Wolf said as he chuckled to himself and turned around to watch the stage.

Zane walked to the mike stand after Katt's mom had announced him. He could feel the heat from the lights as they beat down on him and hear the murmurs of the crowed as he gave a small nod to start the music. He thought back across the year and all that he had to endure a small flame of anger bloomed within him and began to grow. He placed both hands on the mike and bowed his head and closed his eyes as the music began.

Fox felt a small ball of panic form within him as Zane walked up to the mike and gave the nod to start the music. Fox glanced at the others and saw a similar state of worry on their faces as Zane's face twisted with anger as he slowly began to tap his foot. As Fox strained his ears to hear the music the air seemed to shatter as the first guitar cords exploded from the speakers. Fox could only imagine what everyone was thinking as rock cords blared over the crowed and Zane swayed and bobbed a bowed head to the music. As Fox began to enjoy the loud music it dropped to what felt like a near whisper as Zane began to sing. Fox smiled as Wolf and his friends stiffened as they heard the words and turned to glare at Fox and the others as Zane took a breath. Falco just pointed toward the stage as Zane continued to sing.

Zane felt his anger being poured out as he sang through the first verse as he whipped his head up as he began the chorus, "Stand up," he half screamed into the mike

Wolf balled his paws up as Zane seemed to glare right at him as he continued to sing, "He is going to pay for this," Wolf muttered softly.

Zane ripped the mike off it's stand as he slowly walked around the stage as he launched into the second verse, about halfway through it he placed a fist to his chest. Zane reached the edge of the stage and he finally got a good look at some of the faces of the audience. Some looked shocked, while others appeared angry, but the majority seemed to really being enjoying the performance. _Well they haven't seen anything yet_ he thought.

Fox stared wide-eyed as Zane moved to the front of the stage as he finished the second verse and stooped toward the crowed. Fox smiled as Zane stared the chorus again and started to straiten up and lean back as he sang, "Stand up," Fox jumped as Zane whipped his whole body forward and seemed about to fall of the stage as he blasted out the chorus with everything that he had in him.

Wolf could hear his own teeth grind as Zane blasted out the lyrics that were meant for Wolf and his friends. "Damn him," Wolf said softly as the crowed around him ate up the music.

Zane retreated to the center of the stage as the music slowed down, as he whirled around he very softly began to sing, "Insult after insult after insult," as he sang he grew louder and louder as he drew in on him self until he was nearly screaming into the mike before he uncurled his body and threw out one hand as he barely sang the chorus one last time before the music slowed down and he calmed down enough to murmur into the mike, "Everything will change," twice before he asked the question into the mike, "you want to see a reaction," no one in the audience moved to he repeated the question while the music continued to dwindle before he said, "Well just stand up." With that he tossed the mike down and walked offstage. As he reached the end of the stage the crowed exploded with applauds and cheers. As Zane made it to a chair back stage, Fox and the others swarmed over him and congratulated him on his performance and recounted their favorite moments. As he basked in his friends praise he saw Wolf appear in front of him.

"You think you've accomplished something here human," Wolf spat, "All you did was piss me and some others off, you'll get what you asked for human, you just wait."

Zane watched Wolf walk off before he muttered, "Looking forward to it Wolf."

Authors notes: I think I followed the guidelines for this story but if I didn't I'm sorry. Whatever song Zane was singing I don't own (just a reminder). Well I want to know if you want to know the full story behind this one-shot. So if you don't mind send me a review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

By popular request the story continues.

Zane looked slowly around his room while he tried to wrap up his packing. After a moment he grabbed a few extra shirts and stuffed them into an already bulging suitcase and tried unsuccessfully to close the misshapen mass. He glanced around for one last look and sighed at the things he was unable to pack. A large samurai katana hangs about his shelves where his pet snake sat in its cage sunning itself. "Hey boy," Zane muttered to the snake, "you gonna miss me"? The snake stared at him with unblinking eyes before it slithered to the safety of a hollow under a rock. "Yea, I'll miss you too." He reached for a black jacket as a voice echoes from somewhere out in the hall. "Zane are you all packed up."

"Yes mom," he sighs.

"Are you sure," his mother yelled again in a nagging voice.

"Yes mom," Zane yelled back with a little desperation.

"Well if you're sure," his mom said sweetly as she entered the room.

Zane looks at the short brown-headed woman in front of him. "Off to work again are we," Zane asks? His mom glances down at the fifties looking waitresses outfit before she said with a snap, "Well some one has to support this family."

"Mom chill, it was a joke," said Zane trying to calm his mom.

"I know it's just that, well I'm worried that's all. I mean you'll be several light years away and, well it just seems so far,"

"Mom it's ok," Zane said softly as he wrapped her in a hug, "I'll be fine, as for you though…"

"Now wait one minute there mister," his mother said her voice rising, "I made it trough losing my old job, recovering from a major car crash, and raised one heck of a son, I'll be just fine."

"Calm down I just don't want you getting any more gray hair over this."

"Now you listen to me I earned each gray hair from you and now I'm going to get even more after you leave, so let me earn them alright,"

"Ok mom, I'll just have my friends check up on you every couple of days ok."

"Speaking of your friends, David is here."

"What why didn't you tell me mom"!

"You didn't ask," and with that she smiled and left the room as a tall teen with short military crop hair and semi-punk clothes entered the room.

"Still using that old suit case eh," David asked?

"Hey if it ain't broke don't replace it," Zane shot back.

"So you're really gonna go through with this huh," David asked?

"Yea, I'm going to go," Zane replies.

"So who are you leavin in charge?"

"You."

David regards Zane for a minute then busts in to laughter, "Jonathan's gonna have a conniption."

"Yea, that's sort of the whole plan," Zane says smiling.

"Zane you really are devious aren't you."

"Well I try, so are you and the rest of the gang going to keep and eye on my mom"?

"Yea, yea we will, well um, I guess this is goodbye," David muttered awkwardly.

"No, this is just until next time," Zane said with a smile. The two clasp hands before Zane muttered "See you on the Net." David turns and began to walk out of the room but paused at the door a moment before he said, "You watch you back you hear me,"

"No worries," Zane responded.

"That's what worries me," David said sarcastically as he turned and left.

Turning his attention once more to the suitcase Zane threw his whole weight against the lid and after many grunts and groans managed to close the clasp. Laughing to himself Zane grabbed the suitcase and headed out. As he left his apartment he turned to take one last look at the run down old building and thought _here's to you old friend_ before he headed toward the bus stop. After a two-hour bus ride he finally made it to the star port. As he exited the bus he wandered trough the crowds till he finally saw a Lylatian official who resembled a raccoon and jogged toward him.

"Hey, excuses me, sir," Zane asked.

"What do you want human," the raccoon snapped.

"I'm in the exchange program and I was told to report to a Captain Thebus," said Zane slightly annoyed at the raccoons attitude.

"Well you've found him, now what's your name," Captain Thebus demanded.

"Zane Gauss," Zane stated as the raccoon's glare tried to bore a hole through Zane's head.

The captain checked a small data pad and with a small snort he said, "Very well come with me." With that he turned and headed off toward the back of the star port. Zane grumbled in annoyance but followed lugging his too small suitcase after him. After walking through half the star port they entered a small room the pair came upon a high-tech scanning device. "Step in to the machine." Thebus ordered.

Zane looked around for other students but saw no one. "Where is everyone else," he asked as he stepped into the machine.

"You're the only one who was selected my little furless friend, now hold still this might hurt just a little bit," Thebus said with a sadistic grin as he threw the switch.

"Oh shit," Zane muttered as the machine whirled to life and assaulted him with enough pain to knock him out.

Thebus smiled as Zane toppled over before he barked out, "This human's clean but has had a bad reaction to the scanner place him in med bay 5." Two guards entered the room and drug the unconscious human away. "I'm sure he'll have a pleasant time on Corneria," Thebus laughed as the door slammed shut.

Zane groaned as he felt himself rise back to consciousness and old aches assaulted his mind. "Anybody get the ID number for that freighter that hit me," he muttered aloud as he sat up and took in his surroundings. Various med supplies were strewn about the room and he was seated in a white hospital bed. _Med-bay_ he thought as a German Shepard walked into the room and seated itself next to his bed. Zane waited in silence as the fur checked the chart at the end of his bed before he scribbled something on a small data pad. When the fur finally spoke it was in a deep almost wolf like bark.

"Well you'll live but we had to remove several nonessential organs during your sedated state."

"Like what," Zane muttered as he glanced down at his body.

"Well let me see," the doctor flipped through his notes before he said, "Ah, well um your appendix, a few lymph nods, and your reproductive organs…"

"My what," Zane exploded at the doctor, "You sorry son of a bitch I'm going to…" Zane stopped as he say the dog shaking with laughter.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't resist my human friend, but I find the best way to test how well a patient is, is by angering them, and by your reaction you are as fit as any fur your age."

"So you didn't," Zane said as he leaned back into the bed.

"No sorry to upset you like that, you are unlucky though, the scanner overloaded and caused a massive shock to your system."

"Like hell the thing overloaded it was set that way by that raccoon," Zane shouted.

"Calm down, there was a question on if it was set that way on purpose and I assure you that we are looking into that but in the mean time you should get ready to land."

"Land," Zane said stunned.

"Yes land," the dog said, "you were out the whole time of your trip. We will be landing on Corneria within the hour."

_Great_ Zane thought as he tumbled out of bed _well it can only go up from here right?_

Authors notes: that seems a good place to stop. Well I didn't really give info so you'll have to come back for more. So until then. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

As Zane stood up from the bed he slowly flexed and felt multiply joins pop and squeak as they moved for the first time in a week. After a few moments of stretching Zane began to feel more like himself so he donned his cloths that had been left out for him. As Zane dressed himself he noticed that the doctor stayed in the room and continued to jot down notes as he observed Zane.

"Ever heard of privacy doc," Zane asked as he slid a solid black shirt over his head.

"I have but I need to make sure you are one hundred percent before I allow you off the ship."

"So you watched me get dressed," Zane asked slightly annoyed.

"The process of clothing oneself requires a great deal of coordination, so by observing this process I am able to discern a great deal more about your condition."

"I thought you did that by pissing me off doc," Zane asked with a grin.

"There are many tests that I do to discover my patients state of health."

"Kind of low tech if you ask me but hey what ever floats you boat or fly's your ship or whatever you furs say," Zane laughed as he sat down back on the bed. "So I never asked what your name was."

"True," the doctor nodded in agreement.

"So…" Zane paused and stared at the Shepard.

"So what," he asked in return.

"Aren't you going to tell me your name," Zane muttered.

"You never asked," the dog barked back.

Zane stared for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Well I guess you're right, so in that case what's your name"?

"Robert Hawthorn," the Shepard said quickly.

"Well Doctor Hawthorn I can't say I've enjoyed my trip here but I can say I enjoyed meeting you," Zane said as he extended his hand out.

"The same is like wise," Hawthorn replied as he took Zane's hand and shook it firmly, "May we meet again real soon."

"Hopefully under better circumstances doc," Zane said quickly.

"Very true," Hawthorn said laughing as a knock came from the door. As they both turned to face the door a pair of guard foxes entered and motioned toward Zane. Zane gave a quick nod to Hawthorn before he departed with the two foxes. As Zane exited the room he was ushered down the plain metallic halls as fast as possible. After what felt like an eternity to Zane, the two foxes lead him into a small room that contained a fox in a captain's uniform and a silver-blue metallic doorway with pale white light flashing within it. When Zane caught sight to the door he backed up a step shaking his head vigorously.

"I'm not getting in one of those again," he stated quickly as the two guards moved to block his escape.

'Don't worry I have had the ship's tech crew look over this one so that no mistakes will be made," the captain said with a toothy grin, Zane just stared at him.

"If you would rather my guards do a full strip and body cavity search instead," the captain said softly while the two guards flanked Zane.

"I think I'll go with option a then," Zane muttered worriedly as he stepped toward the scanner. As he entered the doorway a low buzz filled his ears as the machine revved up. Zane bowed his head and closed his eyes as a light tingling sensation covered his whole body and the light grew bright enough to be seen through is eye lids before it winked out suddenly.

"That wasn't so bad now was it," the captain asked sarcastically?

"No guess not," Zane muttered as he stepped out of the scanner. A low rumble ran through the ship and Zane turned to look at the captain.

"Nothing to worry about, we've just landed on Corneria, guards please escort our guest to where he is to meet the fine furs he will be staying with." Both guards gave a quick salute and nudged Zane toward the door. "A moment with one of you," The captain muttered as Zane exited the room. "Make sure you drop that things possessions off at quarantine." The guard gave a salute before he exited the room.

Fox fidgeted in his seat while he tried to find some way to eliminate his boredom. "Any reason we came so early for this," he muttered under his breath.

"Intersystem travel is a little imprecise Fox, you should know that," James muttered as he shifted in his seat.

"What ever," Fox muttered as he trained his eyes on the door across the room. After another moment the handle jiggled and the door slowly opened. A pair of foxes exited followed by one of the strangest creatures Fox had ever seen. The human, was Fox's best guess to what it was, was about his height but that's where the similarities ended, the human appeared half there, with long skinny arms and legs and short shaggy brown hair. The human smiled and stepped toward Fox and his family with and arm out stretched. "How ya'll doing the name's Zane, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Fox just stared at Zane while his mom and dad stood up and took a step toward him. "James McCloud," Fox heard his father say with formality as he took Zane's hand in a quick paw shake. "My wife Vixy," James muttered as Zane shook her paw, "and my son Fox." Fox stood and extended his paw as Zane did likewise. Fox gave a small grin and began to apply pressure to his grip.

Zane saw Fox grin a bit before he felt his hand being squeezed tightly. Zane returned the smile and applied more pressure to his own grip, after a moment Zane felt the vice grip on his hand wane and he did likewise. James watched to two boys with a wary smile until they released one another, at that moment he clapped Zane on the shoulder.

"Well I'm sure you've had a long trip and are eager for a place to rest up," James said as he started to lead Zane out of the room.

"No not really," Zane said quickly, "I'd rather see a bit of Corneria if you don't mind."

"Oh," James said a little surprised, "All right then, well we'll grab your bags and head out. Any particular place you want to see"?

"Not really, just want to get a feel for the place, you know what I mean"?

"James we could show him around the commercial district," Vixy offered.

"Fine by me," Zane said quickly.

"Fox," James asked?

"Eh I don't care, might run into Falco there," Fox muttered.

"Then it's settled," James said, "we'll grab your stuff and be on our way."

They made their way toward the cargo area and started to search for Zane's stuff. After several minutes of fruitless searching Vixy suggested that they go to the help desk. Upon arriving Zane asked the wolf behind the counter," Excuse me ma but I can't seem to find my luggage."

"Do you have a claim number"?

"No I don't, sorry," Zane said with a weak smile.

"Then I can't help you," the wolf then turned away from them and went to typing on a computer.

"Hey wait a minute I got off of the military ship it can't be that hard to find can it," Zane said annoyed.

"One moment," the wolf went back to typing for several minutes before she finally said, "You baggage has been placed in quarantine because of an unidentified organism."

"What, that's impossible I had it scanned before I got to the damn ship in the first place," Zane said with his voice rising.

"I'm sorry but protocol is protocol."

"If I may…" James started to say but Zane cut him off, "No never mind I got some cash I can get some stuff in the commercial district, you don't know when I might get my stuff back do you"?

"Most quarantines last about a week."

"I would like to speak with someone in charge please," James said stepping forward.

"Don't worry Mr. McCloud, I don't need the stuff just yet I can wait."

"Still I would like to speak with someone about this," James said as the wolf's computer beeped.

"There does seem to be some good news for you."

"What," James and Zane said together.

"A package was shipped for you, you can pick it up in shipping."

"All right, thanks," Zane muttered as he turned away before adding, "For everything."

When the group reached shipping Zane was handed a fairly large box. Setting the box down he tried unsuccessfully to pry open the lid.

"Let me," Fox said after several minutes as he stooped down and slide a claw under the box's seal.

"That's useful," Zane muttered as he rummaged through the box. Several sets of cloths made up the majority of the box but nestled the bottom was a small metal hilt. "You're kidding me," Zane muttered as the gripped the hilt and slid his middle finger into a ring. He grinned as he spun the object around a few times before he sheathed it into his pocket. Digging further he discovered a small clear data card which he pocketed as well. At the bottom a small note was tucked away and after a moment to unfold it he read what it said.

Hey man you forgot a lot of stuff. So we shipped it to you. Hope it all comes in handy.

The gang

_Thanks guys you have no idea _Zane thought as he repacked the box and sealed it.

"If you don't mind me asking," James said standing over Zane, "Who sent you this stuff and what is the stuff you pocketed"?

"My friends back home, as for the stuff just a data card and a good luck charm," Zane said quickly, "Anyways lets get out of here before they put this stuff in quarantine too."

Author's notes: Sorry it took so long for the chapter. And sorry if it sounds rushed. Not much time to write and I'm going through some tough stuff right now. Hope to have the next chapter up is a few days so until then review please.


	4. Chapter 4

Zane and the McClouds piled into a small car near the star port exit and soon were off. Fox watched in annoyance as Zane plastered himself against the window trying to take in all that the small clear panel would allow him to see.

"So Zane," James muttered from the front, "What kind of vehicles do most humans drive."

"James," Vixy said quickly under her breath, "Zane came to here to learn about us not so you could annoy him about what kind of cars they drive."

"It's no problem Mrs. McCloud," Zane said hurriedly trying to avoid an argument, "mostly were still in analogue cars like this one, very few hover cars."

"I see," James, muttered to himself as he pulled the car onto the main freeway.

After a few moments of silence Vixy said, "Lets see what's on the radio." As she pushed a button a gruff voice exploded over the radio.

"All I am saying is that the human has no place being here in the first place, this is just some plot by both our governments to start the war over again by having something happen to the human."

"And what is your solution to the problem sir."

"Have the human shipped off planet on the first barge we can find. It has no right to be here, it's it's…a risk to national security and a risk to system security who knows what that thing was told to do while…"

James slammed his paw against the radio panel cutting it off mid broadcast. Zane sat stunned in the back as what the voice had said. "Zane I'm sorry you had to hear that," James said softly as he removed his paw from the radio.

"No sweat Mr. McCloud, I figured things would be like this when I got here," Zane said after a pause, "it's just a whole other thing to actually hear it blasting out a radio."

Zane dropped his head down in thought as him fingered the metal hilt in his pocket. Fox watched him for a moment and wondered what the hell was that thing his friends had sent him.

After a long silence Vixy finally said, "So Zane tell us about yourself."

Zane jerked his head up as Vixy comment ended his train of thought. "Well um there's not much that wasn't in the file the must have sent you but some stuff they left out. Lets see, I am really big into music of just about any kind, have a small band I left back on Earth, me and my friends are really big into Combat Net and we're ranked 5th in North America right now…"

"What the hell is Combat Net," Fox injected.

"Fox," James growled from the front.

"Well it's sort of like a really complicated video game. It was originally used to train fighter pilots during the war but since then it's moved to being a way to kill time for the younger generations and make them want to sign up for the OEDG," Zane explained.

"So it's a over-rated flight sim," Fox muttered darkly.

"Fox," James growled from the front again but a little louder.

"You could call it that, but it is so much more. For example my friend David lives on a military base and my team flies against some of the base's teams and more often than not we win."

"So you fly against some wasted pilots and win big deal," Fox spat as he turned to look out his window.

"Fox," James barked.

"What dad," Fox spat as he glared at his father reflection in the mirror, "I didn't want him here in the first place so why the hell do I have to be all pleasant with him, besides you're the one who should be read to kill him after all the friends you lost at the Battle of the…"

"That's enough Fox," Vixy said calmly as she turned to glare at Fox. Fox glared back at his mom a moment before he hung his head down in shame. Vixy then turned to Zane a gave a apologetic smile, "I'm sorry about that Fox has some mix feeling when it comes to humans."

"It's no problem Mrs. McCloud," Zane said with a small smile, "Sides I think that's a record for me on pissing someone off." Zane paused and gave Fox a sidelong glance, to his surprise he saw him give a brief smile and small chuckle. "Anyways I've read the file on you folks as well, I know why you have a right to want me or any human for that matter Mr. McCloud. You team gave everything at the Battle of the Line, and I'm sorry for the people you lost, but if it's any consolation your team is one of the most well respected units of that war on both sides."

Mr. McCloud sat in silence as he continued to work the car through traffic. As Zane leaned back in his seat he thought to himself, _well this is great I just pissed off the entire family that I have to live with._

The rest of the ride was made in silence as Zane wondered how to salvage this situation and the McClouds wondered how to deal with Zane. When they finally arrived Fox saw a quick flash of blue in the crowds and leaped out of the car after it. Before he had gone more than a dozen paces Vixy yelled out the window, "Fox take Zane with you."

"Damn it," Fox muttered under his breath as Zane bounded out of the car after him. "Try to keep up human," Fox said darkly and he took off through the crowd. _This sucks_ he thought as he bowled into a large wolf and kept running, _he's not been here five minutes and I'm staring to like him as a friend, but he a freaking human._

"You're not losing me that easily," Zane muttered as he took off after Fox into the large crowd of furs. As Zane pushed through the crowd he could almost feel the change in the vibe of the group. Disgust, fear, revulsion, anger, and finally hate filled the people who recognized him for what he was. _Better catch up to Fox quick_ he thought as he felt in his pocket to assure himself the metal hilt was still there, _well I can at least defend myself._

Fox saw the blue dot duck into an alleyway and quickly followed ignoring the sharp smells that wafted out of the opening, as he rounded the opening he saw Falco trying to climb up the fire escape swearing up a storm. "Falco," Fox shouted, "What the hell is wrong with you."

Falco lost his grip on the metal ladder in surprise and tumbled down into the filth of the street. "Fox," he said with a mixture of anger and joy, "Bout time you got here Wolf and a few of his friends are right on my heels."

"So why didn't you stand your ground," Fox shot at Falco.

"Four on one was kind of out of my favor Fox," Falco shot back.

As Fox tried to formulate a plot to get him and Falco out of here a familiar sent reached his nose and he froze when he heard the words, "Hello pup."

Fox turned to see Wolf, Leon, Panther, and another wolf Fox didn't recognize. "Well well well," Wolf said with a sly laugh, "we came for the bird but found the pup how surprising."

"What do you want Wolf," Fox said quickly as he sensed Falco taking up a position to his right.

"Nothing more than to teach you your proper place pup," Wolf said with a smile as he crew fanned out across the alley. Wolf stepped back as he watched the others advance, he was content to let them beat these two to a pulp before he finished the job himself. He stood there gloating over what was about to happen as he felt cold metal being pressed against his throat. Wolf stiffened as he realized that it was a knife pressed against his throat, he tilted his head to try to see who was wielding it, but to his dismay he found that however he turned his head the knife pressed more firmly against his throat. He managed to get a glimpse of the furless hand holding the knife when the owner spoke.

"I would call off your goons if I were you mutt." Wolf listened to the voice and tried to see if he could overpower the one who spoke but as he shifted it spoke again, "I wouldn't try that if you try anything I will slit you throat." Wolf realized he had lost this chance at Fox but there would be others so he called his crew off. When they turned around Wolf could see the confusion in their eyes for a split second before it turned to anger at what was happening to Wolf. Wolf felt the knife being press home so he was forced to step back clearing a way out of the alley, when he was finally allowed to stop moving the voice whispered again, "Now send them home." Wolf did as he was told and watched the others leave with angry threats and more than a few paw gestures. His capturer waited a few moments as before he placed a hand on Wolf's back and shoved him away and into the muck of the alley. As Wolf scrambled to his feet he was ready to tear who ever had done this too him to shreds, as he spun around he growled, "Who the hell are you and who the hell do you think you ar…" his words were cut short as he saw a human standing in front of him holding the knife with a look of pure venom on his face.

"The name is Zane, and I'm just an exchange student," The human said and with near liquid grace he flipped the knife shut and slid it into his pocket before he turned to exit the alley calling over his shoulder, "Fox aren't you supposed to be showing my around this place."

Authors notes: Ok before I say anything else…SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE…ok now that that is over I can say sorry for the really short chapter. I also apologies for Zane's exchange student comment, very cheese/cliché or whatever, for future note update are going to come infrequently for a while, school is hell and work ain't too fun either. So until then review please.


End file.
